Currently, with very few exceptions, flight data recorder (FDR) data is accessed on the ground. This is a problem because aircraft operations centers must depend on very infrequent Aircraft Communication Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS) messaging of position and failures for accident prevention as well as crash location and investigation, and even then, ACARS is only currently deployed on newer aircraft. Currently, there is no significant deployment of an FDR streaming solution from the air. It is not a basic provision on commercial airplanes. However, the national transportation safety board (NTSB) is now recommending FDRS capability for long flights over water. As such, there is need for FDRS solutions.